


I Only Need You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Reader and Faramir are very much in love and wish to be married. Faramir plans to seek his father’s blessing for the marriage.As requested by vera333 : Help again ! :) can I request an imagine with faramir ? Something cute ? Thanks !
Relationships: Faramir & Reader, Faramir & You, Faramir/Reader, Faramir/You
Series: Tolkienverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 5





	I Only Need You

Ever since he was young, Faramir wanted his father’s love and approval. Alas, he was always kicked aside and forced to watch his brother, Boromir get all the love. It wasn’t Boromir’s fault, that he knew. His older brother would always give him that sorrowful look everytime their father would say, “Why aren’t you more like Boromir?” For years, he thought he would never receive the love he wanted and deserved. That is until he met you. His sweet, sweet Y/N. 

You were his everything. You were so understanding, loving, and perfect. Everyone who met you loved you at once. You glowed like an elf from Lothlorien. 

Tomorrow is going to be the day Faramir asked for his father’s blessing so you and him can get married. Faramir has been thinking about this for days and it’s been driving him insane. 

“You really do love her, don’t you brother?” Boromir asked as they rode together on their usual night watch.

“Yes, I do. I’m just afraid what father might say. She’s not of royal blood.”

Boromir chuckled, "Are you really going to let father stop you from being with her?”

Faramir smirked, “No, I guess not. I just want him to love her as much as I do." 

The Next Day

Faramir was pacing in his room. You sat on his bed watching him, "Don’t be so nervous, my love. Everything will be fine.”

Faramir shook his head, “You don’t know my father like I do. Whenever I’m involved with something or someone, my father shuts me down. He compares me to Boromir, but now he can’t. But that won’t stop him from badgering me. No. He’s going to find some reason for me not to be with you. He’s-”

“Faramir,” you held his face in her hands, “Everything will be okay. No matter what your father says, I will still love you.” You kissed him on the lips and embraced him.

Boromir knocked then entered the room, “Father’s ready to see you." 

You looked at Faramir. You eyes were filled with so much love and devotion. Father has to love you. He just has to.

You walked together hand in hand to the throne room. Denethor sat on his throne reading a scroll. You glanced at Faramir giving him permission.

Faramir cleared his throat, "Father, I wish to discuss something with you.”

“Yes, yes, what is it?” Denethor asked without even glancing your way.

“I would like to have your blessing as Y/N and I wish to be married.” He gripped your hand tight. You broke away from Faramir’s grasp and stepped forward.

You curtsied, “My Lord, it would do me a great honor in becoming Faramir’s wife.”

That got Denethor’s attention. He looked up from his scroll to see you standing still with your hands folded in front of you. He cocked his head to the side, “Honor? It will do you a great honor in marrying my youngest son? Why him? He hasn’t done anything! He’s not a skilled fighter like my eldest, Boromir. A beautiful lady like yourself deserves a strong and brave husband. Marry Boromir and you will have my blessing.”

You looked behind you to see Faramir turning bright red from anger. He clenched his fists until they were white, “I am fond of Boromir, but only as a friend. And with all do respect my Lord, I see Faramir to be a perfect husband. He may not be strong and brave like Boromir, but he’s strong and brave at heart. He’s kind and he loves me. And I love him.”

"Your parents must’ve dropped you as a child.“

"Father-” You stopped Faramir.

“My Lord, Faramir is braver and stronger than you’ll ever be. You hide in here and sit upon that throne as you send your sons to protect this city. What have you done? You’ve only ordered and badgered your youngest son as if he was a servant. I don’t care if Faramir isn’t like Boromir. In fact, I love that he’s not Boromir! And I will be with him with or without your blessing!” You pulled Faramir by the wrist and stormed out of the throne room.

“Y/N-”

“I don’t know how you’ve dealt with him for this long. I admire you for dealing with that heartless, cruel, no good-” You were silenced with Faramir’s lips on yours.

“Thank you, my love. No one has ever stood up for me like that.”

“It’s just I want your father to accept you and see-”

“I don’t need that anymore. I don’t need his love or approval. I only need you.”

“I love you.” you whispered 

“I love you too.”

You two stood there and looking into each other’s eyes. Then a smirk formed on Faramir’s lips. You chuckled, “What?”

“Now…about the wedding…”


End file.
